


Remember me?

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: I was an old friend of theirs, thought to be dead. Then I barged in on their club, Let's just say that the rest of the school year.. It was a surprises.. T- to be safe





	Remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this one for a while, it was about to be deleted by itself(1 day left. O.O) please like it!
> 
> I do not own Ouran Host Club.

I stood there out front of the school, nothing to do. I am a girl dressed in boy clothes, I have long white hair and blue eyes. My out fit was a large Minecraft shirt and blue jeans. My blue eyes trailed the walls for any doors or signs.

I walked through the halls but I continued nonetheless. I soon teached the library. Full an loud. Is it even a library? I scoff before reaching a music room, perfect. A smile found its way on my lips, I can finally practice the Piano. I enter only for rose petals to flow out of the room. "Huh?"

A few figures stood their and said welcome. I immediately walked out, slammed the door, and walked away. Used. I walked down the hall and stopped again. There in front of me are two boys perfectly alike. They have small deference a but I can tell they are twins. The two twins I knew when younger. A smile graced my lips. "Kaoru, Hikaru. Long time no see." They looked at me then instantly stopped doing a thing. A grin grew on both of their faces.

"Let's play the Who-Is-Hikaru game!" They switched places a few times before stopping. I pointed to the one on the left.

"Kaoru," I pointed to the other one. "Hikaru. Quite obvious if you ask me, I don't know how everyone doesn't get it."Bye- Bye!"

" _WRONG!_ "

"Nope. I got it correct." I started walking away before I stopped once again before turning around. "Where are you two going anyways?"

"Club Room." They said simultaneously.

"Where?"

"Music Room 3." They said again, simultaneously. Strange. When they were younger, I couldn't tell them apart but they have grown. I was frozen solid.

" _That_ room?" I sighed and placed a hand over my mouth before continuing. "Where rose petals magically appear and figures are in the middle!" They opened their mouthed to retort but I cut them off by laughing. "I slammed the door on them, to be honest they are strange, weird that you guys would be a part of that."

"Hey what is that-" Hikaru started.

"-supposed to mean?" Kaoru finished.

"It means that I think they are strange, all in those knight out fits and everything. Bye-bye~!" I said before walking off.

* * *

**End of school**

* * *

I walked back to the music room to see Kaoru and Hikaru. _'Hope they will remember me.'_ I sweat drooped when I stopped in front of the room to see a loooooong line. _'Keh, probably not judging from the line.'_

I went to the back patiently, of course waiting to see if they _will_ remember me _at all_. I got bored and went to the court in the middle of this place and climbed up a tree before jumping to the window seal surprising anyone around it. I waved with a smile carved into my face.

People pointed at the me and yelled something, getting anyone in the room's attention. Kaoru and Hikaru instantly tensed before turning towards me. I beamed and waved at them.

"Hello~! Ne, can you let me in?" They hesitantly walked towards the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time. I frowned.

"Some way to greet your childhood friend, huh." They blinked once… Twice…

" _SIMON!_ " Hikaru shouted, I frowned, and I covered my ears.

"Jeez, Hikaru. Your going to make me deaf…" He instantly covered his mouths and mumbled a 'sorry' under his breath. "At least _someone_ remembers me." I said coldly while glaring at Kaoru.

The people around me were fuming about how they were always lonely and stuff, and how I could tell them apart. Hikaru opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kaoru. "But! I thought you died." I grinned again.

"I did. I was rushed to the hospital and I even have a scar to prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful right? Probably not. Hope you like it~!


End file.
